villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Sibley
Mary Sibley is the main protagonist villain of the WGN America thriller TV Series, Salem. She is a witch with extraordinary power and the wife of George Sibley, as well as former lover of John Alden. She became a witch after she sacrificed her unborn baby to Satan in exchange for great powers, which led to her becoming the most powerful witch in Salem. Throughout the series, her actions have been invoked by both her love for John Alden and her revenge against the Puritans who she believes took away everything she loved, causing her to make irrevocable choices. However, she still has a moral compass and a deep love for those she seeks to protect, such as when John is put under trial for being a witch, she saves him from being hanged revealing she is a witch. She is portrayed by British actress Janet Montgomery. Personality As shown from the beginning, Mary is, and always will be, a natural-born leader. Because of this, she was chosen by the elder witches to lead Salem and complete the Grand Rite. She was once a kind and compassionate woman before she sold her soul to The Devil, and she has described herself becoming darker afterwards. She still holds onto some of her humanity, which she shows when she saves Isaac from being hanged clearly showing affection for him, which is probably due the fact that she sees both of them as victim's of the Puritan's tyranny. Mary is also cunning and ruthless, willing to go to any lengths to enact her revenge on the Puritans by completing the Grand Rite. She can be somewhat stubborn and cruel, which is apparent when she cruelly rejects Tituba after she confessed her love for her. She also shows her loving and motherly nature when she is with her son and will go to any lengths to protect him whether it be from the elders, witches or Puritans. Biography Background Born and raised in Salem, Massachusetts, Mary is one of the first born in the new world. She is the daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Walcott, but it is unknown if they died before or after the events of 1685. At some point in her childhood, her parents bought the slave girl Tituba, who Mary quickly developed a close relationship with, often treating her more like a sister than one of ownership. Before the events of 1685, Mary embarked on a relationship with the young John Alden and the pair quickly fell in love. However, he was later sent to join the militia to fight in the nine years war. The night before he left Salem, he made a vow to Mary that he would return for her within a year. Some time later, Mary had discovered that she had become pregnant with John's baby. Believing John to be dead, she was manipulated by Tituba, who is revealed to be one of the witches, into sacrificing her unborn child to the Devil, thus becoming a witch herself. Some time afterwards, she wound up marrying George Sibley after the witches poisoned his previous wife. Within two years of their marriage, she placed George under a spell that rendered him immobile and unable to speak, finally extracting revenge on the man that cost her everyone she loved and leaving her in control of Salem. Season One Details to be added Season Two Details to be added Gallery Mary-Sibley.jpg MarySnake.jpg Trivia *As revealed in one of the interviews for the first season, available on official website, Janet Montgomery has always been fascinated by the supernatural. To better prepare for the role she has read about the history of witchcraft and Wicca. *Official WGN Salem site describes Mary Sibley as: *She is based off of the historical Mary Walcott. Sources Mary Sibley on the Salem wiki Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Supervillains Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Satanism Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Defilers Category:Damned Souls Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Suicidal Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Heretics Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Adulterers Category:Propagandists Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Extortionists Category:Spy Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains